Tired of Waiting
by loxodontack
Summary: Olivia and Natalia are 'Tired of Waiting!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Tired of Waiting

Rating: M

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Olivia/Natalia

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Have to say, those who do own them are doing wonderful things with them!

'I don't know what else to do'

'I don't think there's anything else you can do' Olivia's ever practical and reasonable approach wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear.

'There has to be... cause I just want him to be happy, and that's all I've ever done, is just try to make my son happy.'

'Yea, you know... he was a kid, but he's a man now and he's going to have to figure out a way to make himself happy.' My baby, my baby was growing up, becoming a man and I was helpless to do anything about it.

'But I'm his mom...'

'And as parents we just want our kids to be okay...'

'It's just, this is the first time that... making things okay for Rafe is not the same as what will make things okay for me ... Am I ever going to make this okay for me and for Rafe?' It had been one of the most agonising realisations I had to face. That didn't make it any less true. I knew that I could not sacrifice my happiness, Olivia's happiness and possible Emma's happiness just because he couldn't, no wouldn't, accept us.

'I don't know' It was at that moment with Olivia I truly felt like I wasn't on my own. I looked into her eyes and saw how much she wanted it to be different with Rafe. All my adult life I was on my own, it was always up to me. I raised my son on my own making all the little and big decisions along the way without anyone to support me through them.

This time looking at Olivia, I knew, I knew that she wouldn't lie to me. She wouldn't make empty promises. What she did do, was understand, she knew how important my son was to me and she gave me time and space to call him again. She let me know I could rely on her to be there for me, anyway I needed her.

After leaving about ten more messages on Rafe's phone, Olivia had come back over to me. Even though I was in agony over my relationship with my son I was thankful for her unwavering, silent support. I knew this must be trying for her too.

'I'm sorry, I'm gonna, I'm really gonna just sort this all out, and I'll fix everything with Rafe and then it'll be done'

'It's okay, I don't mind waiting... hey...' the feel of her touching my face almost brought me to tears.

'I, I do'

'You do what?

'I do, I mind, I mind waiting, I am so done with waiting... that is all we've been doing, is waiting. Since the first second that we explained to each other how we feel, we've been waiting. First we were waiting for Frank to be okay. And then we were waiting for Rafe to get out of jail... and then for him to adjust, and then we had to wait for him to understand and accept us. And then as soon as that's done, then we'll be waiting to explain it to Emma. And then after that we're gonna have to wait and see how the neighbours feel about it and then after that there's going to be something else to wait for and I don't wanna wait...'

'I don't wanna wait... I don't wanna wait either'. The relief that she still felt the same way was unexplainable.

'No?' I just had to be sure, this was a huge step for us and I wanted us both to be ready.

'Come on, guys, what are you waiting for? Let's go.' When Emma turned up it was like a sign from God, to tell me to stop waiting. It was time to show Olivia exactly how much I love her and how completely.

'Nothing... we're not waiting for anything' She said and I knew she was with me, I knew she was just as anxious for the waiting to end as I was. When she ran her hand over my cheek I couldn't wait to get home.

Unfortunately reality reared its ugly head and we had to wait for Emma to go to bed. It was ironic, I get a sign to stop waiting and then there's more waiting to endure. I really love that girl but tonight I just wanted her to go to bed and to sleep, so I could have her mother all to myself.

Eventually, after agonising hours of heated looks and desperately trying to control myself the moment had come. Emma was finally in bed and we checked to make sure she was asleep. Olivia led me quickly into her room, which was the furthest from Emma's. I barely looked around at all. As soon as we entered the room we were kissing so passionately I wondered if my legs were going to continue to hold me.

I couldn't get close enough to her. All the weeks of waiting, of dreaming of being with Olivia were finally over. My hands frantically tried to get all her clothes off. I felt her tugging at my clothes and suddenly we were one big tangle. I couldn't help but look to her and laugh. In the movies it was always so much smoother, but this was real. This was me with Olivia and that made it perfect, smooth didn't matter.

Pulling away slightly we kissed slowly. I was thinking how much quicker it would be done if we undressed ourselves, so I stepped away to undress. She seemed to understand and started to take her own clothes off. If I wasn't so busy soaking in every piece of flesh revealed to me I might have considered being embarrassed, but it didn't once cross my mind. I instantly missed Olivia's lips and running my lips over hers.

As soon as I was free of my clothes I stepped over to Olivia again and started kissing every inch of flesh revealed. She was so soft, so beautiful I couldn't believe it. The feeling of her arching into my lips was astonishing. She started moaning and I had to have more.

When she had finally removed every stitch of clothing, I pushed her against the wall and ran my fingers over her sides. I moved them to cup her breasts and then moved my hands around to rub my hands over her ass and up her back. I couldn't get enough. All I could think about was touching her, seeing her and then tasting her.

Olivia groaning as I sucked her nipples into my mouth for the first time. It was the most erotic moment I ever experienced. She grabbed my hips pulling me closer. Her breast popped out of my mouth as I gasped at the feeling of our bodies against each other. I had to have more, my hands moved frantically over her body trying to get to know every part immediately.

Suddenly Olivia turned the tables and I found myself squashed between the wall and the heaving body of Olivia Spencer. I didn't have a second to consider this before I felt her lips trail over my neck and felt her hands moving over the tops of my legs. My legs parted for her and my hips rose under her attention. I was desperate for firmer contact.

My body was calling out for her. I tried to tell her but I couldn't get a word out, all my mouth was able to form was gasps and moans. She knew what I wanted as I felt her fingers slide between my legs and glide over my clit moving directly to my entrance.

I cried out as she entered me with one finger and then another. It was sensational. Her body melded to mine as we started rocking in time with her thrusts. I needed to feel her. I needed for her to feel as amazing as I did.

Without too much conscious thought my hand moved between her legs. She was saturated. It blew my mind and without conscious thought I placed two fingers at her entrance and pushed in with her next thrust into me.

She whimpered my name and looked at me with a look of stunned wonder in her eyes, which had long gone dark with lust. We fell to the floor but did not stop the rhythm of our fingers moving within each other. She was over me, between my legs and I wrapped them around her, pulling her as close to me as possible.

I was so close. I had never orgasmed with someone in the room with me. I wanted her to fall over the edge with me. I fondled the bundle of nerves where my thump was resting frantically. She copied me and within seconds we were crying out the others name together.

The weight of her body falling over mine was perfect. I felt so open, so exposed but she made me feel safe. After a couple of moments I kissed her cheek and she moved against me. Instantly I knew I wanted her again, once was never going to be enough.

With very little persuasion we moved over to the bed and I frantically started to kiss her again. I couldn't contain myself. I needed Olivia, I needed her to love me again. Before I knew what I was doing I had her pinned beneath me.

Straddling her stomach I started moving against her as I kissed her deeply and completely. Moving her hand to my waist she pulled me onto her. The increased pressure against my already sensitive skin made me cry out for her and within minutes I collapsed on top of her.

Still it wasn't enough. I needed more of her. I needed to hear her cry out from pleasure again. Moving down her body I kissed and nipped every inch of skin. She arched into me. She moaned out my name. I spent long minutes suckling her nipples.

My hands caressed every inch of skin they could reach. As my mouth moved down her body my fingers found her nipples and pinched, rolled and squeezed them as she cried out for more. Other senses kicked in as I settled between her legs for the first time. I spent long moments memorising the view of her lying open beneath me. Then the scent of her reached my nose and my need increased again.

When I had dreamt of this moment my mind could never figure out quite what to do. But in that moment it didn't matter, because I knew what I wanted and hoped it would be as pleasurable to her as it was for me. My mouth watered as it lowered to taste her for the first time. The taste was like nothing I ever tasted before and I instantly loved it.

Olivia grasped at my head as I started moving my tongue between the folds. I tried to gather up as much moisture as I could find. In my explorations I found out what made her moan, what made her gasp and what made her cry out. I couldn't get enough of the sounds and knowingly avoided where she repeatedly tried to steer me towards.

After long wonderful moments I gathered her between my lips and sucked. She arched up off the bed crying out my name. It was heavenly. I wanted more. I wanted all of her. While still sucking, I thrust my tongue in to her as far as it would go and pinched her nipples at the same time. Her hips started moving frantically and she was chanting my name. It was incredible.

My own need reared and I threw one leg over hers and started gliding along her calf in time with the thrusts of my tongue into her. All thought stopped I was focused only on pleasuring Olivia and responding to her cries. All too soon it came to an end with her careening into orgasm screaming out my name. As she did so her foot moved against me and I followed her into orgasm.

I slowly crawled up her body and was greeted by her open arms. I kissed her gently on the mouth trying to convey how much I loved her. Curling up in each others arms we fell asleep.

xxxx xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Tired of Waiting, Olivia

Rating: M

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Olivia/Natalia

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Have to say, those who do own them are doing wonderful things with them!

'Mom can I've my gardening gloves?'

'Uh huh, there you go' I had been lost in thought about Natalia. Rafe's reaction to our relationship was really cutting her up. It was important for me not to let that impact on my relationship with Emma so I turned to give her my full attention.

'Thank you'

'Your welcome'

'You know... this is the funnest thing we've done at camp so far.'

'It makes the park look beautiful, huh?'

'They have... Some of the kids have mo..more...' I hated that sound in her voice, the one that told me she compared our family to others and found me lacking.

'People' … 'that's because they're in different sized families. You've got your small families, like us and you've got big families with lots of brothers and sisters.'

'I bet they'll plant more than us'

'Hey...' I really didn't know haw to tackle this one. Thinking about the possibilities I decided to go with the speech about it's not how much you plant but the fact you're doing it.

'I bet they won't' Saved. It was the most amazing moment. I was delighted to see Natalia, her timing was perfect. The fact that Emma was so happy to see her made it even better.

'Natalia!... I'll go get your tools'.

I was gutted when I heard that she didn't get the job, but the relief that Blake was interested in having her as a personal assistant made life good again. It even seemed to amuse Natalia that Blake and I both thought the other would be difficult to work for. As long as Natalia was happy I didn't mind. With that we got back to the serious business of the day.

'I've planted another one.' Emma was so proud of herself. I hoped she would always feel like that.

'You did! You did and while we... didn't do... _more_ than anyone in the park, you certainly won the biggest contest which was planting the most amongst the three of us.'

'I really did!'

'You really did!' Emma ran over to a bunch of her friends to tell them all about her day, no doubt comparing how many they planted.

'I love her, she just sees the joy in everything she does.'

'I think she gets that from you.' Natalia is the best person I've ever met. Even after everything she has gone through she believes in others and in happiness.

'No, you're her mother.'

'I'm not that person.'

'What person?'

'The person who sees the good in everything that she does. I'm usually waiting for the other... brick to ... fly at me and hit my head.'

'LOOK OUT!'

'Oh Gosh!....' The sound of Natalia's laugh made my heart soar. 'Why did you do that?'

'I don't know..'

'See that's what I mean! I'm having a serious conversation about the complexities of the human condition and you're laughing!'

'I'm sorry, it's really just the first... the first time I got to laugh today.'

'Let's not make it the last, okay?'

'Yea' her voice sounded more hopeful than confident that it was possible. The look in her eyes nearly broke my heart but I was determined to be there for her every step of the way. When she said she wanted to call Rafe I gave her the space.

Walking up to her nearly an hour later hearing what must have been the fifth or sixth message for him I felt useless. There was nothing I could do to ease her pain. When she turned to me I would have given anything to make her smile. I just couldn't bring myself to lie to her though. Our relationship needed to be based on trust and honesty. The only thing I could hope for is that she understood that I only want her to be happy. I'd always be there for her.

After an hour I went looking for her again only to find her in the gazebo. She was leaving another Rafe voice message, sounding more desperate than before.

'I'm sorry, I'm gonna, I'm really gonna just sort this all out, and I'll fix everything with Rafe and then it'll be done' I needed to touch her, to give her something concrete to feel other than her pain.

'It's okay, I don't mind waiting... hey...' The last thing I wanted was to put even more pressure on her.

'I, I do'

'You do what?

'I do, I mind, I mind waiting, I am so done with waiting... that is all we've been doing, is waiting. Since the first second that we explained to each other how we feel, we've been waiting. First we were waiting for Frank to be okay. And then we were waiting for Rafe to get out of jail... and then for him to adjust, and then we had to wait for him to understand and accept us. And then as soon as that's done, then we'll be waiting to explain it to Emma. And then after that we're gonna have to wait and see how the neighbours feel about it and then after that there's going to be something else to wait for and I don't wanna wait...' She made very valid points that I had been wondering over the last couple of weeks. The relief that she still felt the same way was unexplainable.

'I don't wanna wait... I don't wanna wait either'.

'No?'

'Come on, guys, what are you waiting for? Let's go.'

'Nothing... we're not waiting for anything' I couldn't help but gaze into those captivating eyes as we finally decided to go forward together. The final step towards us being completely one.

I floated through the rest of the day. We finished up in the park before dropping some of Emma's friends home. The evening was spent sharing heated gazes with Natalia and trying not to ignore Emma.

When the time came to finally bring Emma to bed I was as nervous as I had ever been. But when Natalia looked at me, it just felt right, more right than it had ever felt before. I took Natalia's hand in mine and led her to my room. It's strange that even though we don't live there any more, I still think of it as my room.

As soon as we were through the door and had it closed behind us we were in each others arms. Natalia's lips were so soft against mine. As Natalia sagged against me and I couldn't get close enough to her. I needed to explore more of her, needed to get to more of that soft skin that had been taunting me for what seemed like to ever.

When we got tangled together in our clothes we took a second to look into each others eyes. We stayed there for a moment when Natalia threw her head back and laughed. Wow! She was spectacular in that moment. Her eyes were sparkling, her skin flushed and laughter as light as I'd ever heard. Earlier when I said that I hoped she had another chance to laugh today I hadn't realised that I would be so lucky to share this moment with her.

In no time at all we were naked and passionately kissing every inch of smooth skin available. Natalia pressed me up against the wall and paid abundant attention to my body but I wanted to explore her. Turning her against the wall exposed her to my greedy eyes and hands. Feeling her legs part further for me almost had me hyperventilating.

Gasping and moaning she let me know what she needed. She wanted more, more contact more of me. Seeing her so open, so trusting I could deny her nothing. With that I eased myself into her and felt complete. A moment in time had never been so perfect.

My body responded to her and soon I was arching into her. As if she read my mind she entered me completing us. We were one. A whimper escaped me and I needed to look into her eyes. The pleasure, the happiness in her eyes reflected how I felt. It was magical.

Then there was no time for thought, we were gliding against each other, setting up a rhythm that brought us closer and closer. Falling into orgasm together we cried out each others name. Stunned to silence I lay there until she led me over to the bed.

Natalia pinned me beneath her by straddling my stomach. It was the most erotic scene I had ever witnessed. She was untamed. She knew what she wanted and I was more than happy to allow her have it.

She worshipped me. Every inch was loved. It wasn't until she settled between my legs I knew her intention. By that stage I was grasping at the bed sheets and her head moaning, whimpering, making sounds I had never made before.

My mind blanked for the first time ever as I gave myself over to Natalia. After endless moments my body exploded with pleasure. When I came back to myself Natalia was curled in my arms. Perfect.

Some time later I woke with Natalia sprawled over me. She looked so cute and adorable asleep. She had one hand over my breast and a leg draped over mine. I tried to get out from beneath her but she pulled me tighter to her and made little noises. Trying again I finally got out from beneath her and she curled into the pillow.

After returning from the bathroom I walked slowly and carefully over to the bed. Natalia was on her stomach hugging the pillow. Giving in to temptation I started kissing her a trail down her back. She woke slowly and started arching up into my lips.

'Hi gorgeous, I love you so much' I whispered into her ear before nibbling it.

'I love you' she moaned as I trailed my hands over her lower back.

I massaged her lower back and then moved to her shoulders. She melted into the bed as I made my way back down her back. Moving over her bum she spread her legs allowing me to do her upper thighs with ease. The noises of pure rapture escaping from her inflamed me. I needed more of her.

Turning her over in the bed allowed me to see the flush on her face. Her nipples were erect and her legs spread slightly. I kissed her softly, she whimpered as I resumed my massage down her front. She was the most beautiful sight I ever had ever seen. My lips trailed after my hands as they made their way down her body.

Natalia moaned as I took her toes into my mouth. She looked as if she never wanted this to end. Working my way back up her legs I spent long moments nibbling behind her knees and she parted her legs even further. Gazing up I was captivated by how beautiful she was. She was glistening in the moon light streaming in through the window. I wanted to take her to new heights. Realising I was losing reign on my emotions I took deep breaths, reminding myself to take my time.

Focusing on Natalia again I started kissing and nipping up her body again. By the time I reached her nipples and took them into my mouth she was writhing and moaning for more. I spent long luxurious moments alternating between sucking and flicking her nipples. When I replaced them with my fingers she arched up crying out for more.

Kissing her passionately I settled myself between her legs. I repeated the intensity of my kiss there and continued until she was bucking against my face, screaming out into the night. It wasn't enough I wanted, no needed more.

When her body became still again, I turned her over onto her stomach. Before she could say anything I started kissing a trail over my earlier route. This time it was quicker, my patience was running out. I couldn't wait.

She spread her legs and raised up to meet me I entered her with two fingers. The grunt she made was primal, it brought out something in me. She had to be mine, I needed her. As I thrust into her, she continued to grunt every time I entered her. It was hot, sweaty and the most erotic experience of my life.

After short minutes I added another finger filling her. She was clawing at the sheets below her, moving into me. The cry from her was amazing when I pushed four fingers into her. She had started chanting 'more, Olivia, more, oh baby, more...'

Natalia became incoherent as she neared her peak. Without thought I pressed my thumb to her anus and she screamed, moving even faster, frantic. I continued biting her cheeks, thrusting into her in both opening and before long she screamed my name in release. She brought me right over the edge with her.

Collapsing down onto the bed beside her I flexed my fingers and she cried out again. Tumbling into another orgasm. I gently moved my fingers and pulled her to me.

'Liv' she whispered before losing consciousness. I rubbed her back gently lulling myself to sleep. Thoughts of how happy I was that we had both been tired of waiting floating through my mind.

xxxx xxxx


End file.
